1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a land, air and watercraft or vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the current energy shortages and general world economy there is an ever increasing need and demand for energy efficient and economical modes of transportation, not only on land, but also on water and in the air. In addition, simplicity of operation of a vehicle is becoming increasingly important since public transportation is woefully lacking in adequacy, and transportation has become more and more a personal problem whereby individual vehicle operation becomes essential. Much of the present day approach to the solution of these problems has been directed toward improved engine or power plant design for increasing fuel efficiency to relieve the energy requirements and provide some economy of vehicle operation. These solutions do not tough the need for simplistic modes of transportation. Other approaches to the overall problem have been in the area of vehicle configuration of design to improve the operating efficiency by increasing the weight of the vehicle, increasing the flow characteristics of the body design, and the like, to achieve an economy of operation and efficiency of energy utilization. For example, high performance lightweight vehicles have been developed by Craig Catto as described in the May, 1981, issue of Homebuilt Aircraft Magazine which provides an effective transportation mode for travel. Vehicles of this type, however, do not reach the problem of safety universally on land, water, and air space, and are limited in scope as to benefit to social needs.